


The One For Him

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry I don't know, No Angst, human character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Hollie Andrews is a distant relative of the Salvatore brothers who met Klaus Mikaelson when she was 16.  Here is the story of their 10 years.





	The One For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and I figured the world may as well see it.

It was a cold evening for the time of year. Cold enough for goosebumps to rise on the arms of the young girl stood outside the Mystic Grill. 

Klaus Mikaelson stood on the opposite side of the road to the bar watching her every move. She was tapping against her arm impatiently, presumably waiting for someone to pick her up. He watched as she pulled her phone out of her jean pocket when it rang and held it to her ear. Klaus strained his hearing to listen to her conversation.

“Hey, Zach… yeah, I’m outside now… I finished 20 minutes ago… you’re kidding me, Zach… I m not walking to the boarding house! It’s freezing and it’s dark. I’m not taking that risk… fine. Yeah, I’ll wait until he finishes and asks him to take me home… ok. Bye.”

He watched as she jabbed her phone to end the call and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

Klaus walked across the road to speak to the girl he thought would be an easy target.

“Hey, are you okay?” He greeted.

She looked at the stranger, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

She leaned back against the wall, “will you please just leave me alone? I don’t even know you.”

“My apologies. I’m Klaus,” he offered her his hand.

She shook it warily, “Hollie.”

“Now how about we go back inside and you can tell me what’s bothering you?” Klaus suggested before adding, “I promise I won’t do anything funny.”

Hollie couldn’t help but smile at him, “okay. But I’m broke so you’re buying me food.”

“Deal.”

-

The odd pair sat in a corner booth with plates of food. Klaus watched with an amused expression as Hollie ate her pasta at a fast rate whilst his pizza lay untouched.

“Hungry love?” He asked.

She gave him a half-hearted glare, “I haven’t eaten since the start of my shift. That was ten hours ago. I’m allowed to be starving.”

“Okay. Now, do you want to tell me what had you so upset before?” Klaus pushed.

Hollie sighed and put her fork down, “my ‘legal guardian’ Zach was meant to be picking me up after my shift finished because I haven’t got my license yet but he called to say he’s unavailable and I needed to walk home.”

“Well if you like I can take you home after we’ve finished?” He offered.

She gave him a weak smile, “thanks, Klaus. That would mean a lot.”

“Anytime love.”

A few minutes later Hollie spoke again, “hey can I ask you something?”

“Sure ask away.”

“Why did you come up to me outside? And why did you persist when I told you to get lost?” She asked.

Klaus hesitated. How did he explain that he’d originally planned to use her for a quick bite of blood? He took a deep breath, “I figured something must be wrong and made it my business to see you were okay.”

“You are raving mad you know that?” Hollie joked.

Klaus laughed at her response, “I’ve been told that a few times. Now how about I get you home? I’m sure you have school tomorrow.”

Hollie grinned, “I suppose I do.”

Klaus offered her his hand, “your carriage awaits.”

That night as Hollie lay in her bed dreaming of the strange, older man who had listened to her problems and not ignored her. The man who had helped her when she needed someone. And the next morning she woke up to a note on her bedside table with a sequence of numbers in fancy handwriting with a message; ‘for whenever you need someone to listen- K’.

[][][]

It had been 5 years since Klaus had introduced himself to Hollie outside the Mystic Grill. Since then they had been in contact nearly every day and the pair of them had become dependent on each other for advice. Somehow, by some small miracle, Klaus had managed to avoid telling Hollie about the supernatural world and she had just put it down to good genes that kept the older man looking young. That was until she met him unexpectedly in New York whilst she was at university.

Hollie sat in the corner of her favourite coffee shop with her earphones in and the music blasting as she worked on her character analysis for class. A half-full cup of coffee and a plate with a nearly eaten brownie were also on the table. 

Klaus was walking past the coffee shop on his way to some dealings when he spotted the human working away and he figured it was high time he spoke to her again. The vampire pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a message to Hollie. ‘Look outside ;)’.

Hollie felt her phone vibrate and looked at the screen to see a message from Klaus. She felt a smile spread across her face when she saw his name. The text he sent, however, left her more than confused. As requested, Hollie looked out to the bustling street and felt her draw drop when she saw Klaus smirking at her. She burst out laughing and waved him into the coffee shop.

He sat down in front of her and finished the last of her coffee, “fancy seeing you here.”

“What are you doing here Klaus?” 

Klaus bit back a smile, “I was in the neighbourhood and I saw you sitting all alone and figured you could use a distraction from your story writing.”

“You are a welcome distraction but you owe me a coffee. I’ve been up for two days without sleep and all I am running on is caffeine. If I don’t keep functioning without it and I may go on a murder spree if you don’t give me caffeine,” Hollie explained with a sadistic smile.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, “I apologise.”

“Now what are you doing in New York Klaus? I know you and there is something you aren’t telling me.”

Klaus took a deep breath, “there’s a lot I haven’t told you and it’s time I told you. But here isn’t the place. How far away do you live?”

“Only a couple of blocks.”

“Well then I’ll grab you a coffee to go and we’ll go there.”

-

Hollie settled herself into the corner of the sofa with her hands wrapped tightly around her coffee and a knitted blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Klaus perched at the other end of the sofa unsure how to explain the supernatural world to the girl he had sworn to never put in harm’s way and protect with everything he had. She was innocent. And human. Klaus never wanted to change anything about that.

“Well, what is it, Klaus? Just spit it out.”

So he did, right from the beginning. From the start a thousand years ago and filled in all the important details right up until that moment in Hollie’s living room.

“So,” Hollie began after a few minutes, “when you came up to me outside the Grill, it wasn’t just to see if I was okay?”

Klaus hung his head, “I’m afraid not sweetheart. And I completely understand if you think differently of me.”

Hollie moved from her position tucked away to sit next to him and she rested her head against his shoulder, “why would I think differently of you?”

“Because I was going to use you as a living blood bag?”

She smiled into his jumper, “but you didn’t. That’s what matters.”

Klaus couldn’t help but return her smile. He braved it and wrapped his arm around her to pull her into his chest. He tried to ignore the warmth he felt when Hollie snuggled into him but completely failed. Klaus pulled the blanket over them.

“Sleep love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

[][]

2 years after New York and Hollie was an acclaimed fiction author. She was currently making her way around America on her book tour for the third book in her series ‘In The Night’. 

Hollie found it lonely though. A new place every day. Nobody to keep her company. And it was getting to her. 

That was until her stop in Dallas where there was a surprise waiting for her. It was the second month of the tour and Hollie was exhausted. All she wanted to do was have a warm bath, ideally with a bottle of bourbon (blame Klaus) and to get in bed. 

But sadly, that wasn’t an option. Because sitting at the end of the bed in her hotel room was someone she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“What on earth are you doing here?”

He laughed, “I thought I’d surprise you. I haven’t seen you for ages.”

“Two years is too long,” Hollie grinned, “now get your poncy English ass over here and give me a hug.”

Klaus smiled and scooped her into a bear hug. Hollie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. 

“You look like you need a drink,” he commented.

She laughed, “tell me about it. I am so ready for this to be over.”

“Not too long left though love,” Klaus reassured.

Hollie shrugged half-heartedly, “and then to do it all again when the next book comes out.”

“Take a break then.”

“I can’t just do that. My publisher would kill me if I didn’t stay on schedule.”

Klaus took a breath and pulled her to sit on the bed, “screw them Hol. I can tell that you need a break. All this is too much and sooner or later you’re going to crack if you keep going like this. And I won’t let you get to that stage.”

“What would I do without you?” She said with a smile as she leant against him.

The immortal couldn’t help himself and wrapped his arms around her, “what would I do without you, love?”

“Probably kill half the population,” Hollie joked.

Klaus chuckled, “sounds about right.”

They stayed where they were for a few minutes before Klaus stood up and offered her his hand, “now about that drink.”

[][]

Hollie had taken Klaus’ advice and taken a break from everything. She had taken herself home to Mystic Falls, conveniently in time for Stefan and Damon’s return to town. Naturally, she was wary of them after the stories Zach had told her. So rather than staying at boarding house, Hollie had used some of her money to buy the old bookshop in town and had moved into the flat above. 

Hollie was in the shop assisting a high school student find a book for English class when her phone rung. She excused herself to answer the call.

“Hello Mystic Books, Hollie speaking. How can I help you?”

“Hello love.”

“Klaus where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick, you haven’t been returning my calls and Rebekah said she hasn’t heard from you in months.”

She heard a chuckle from down the phone, “nice to hear your voice too Hol.”

“I’m sorry Klaus but you know I worry when I don’t hear from you for a week,” Hollie pointed out.

Klaus couldn’t help but smile to himself, “I know you do sweetheart and I’m sorry. But I’ve been busy.”

“You being busy is never a good sign. It means dodgy vampire business,” she muttered.

Her best friend sighed, “I know. But I’ve been doing a lot of researching.”

“On what?” 

“Me.”

Hollie laughed, “could you be any more egotistical?”

“Okay allow me to expand. I’m looking at how to break the curse,” he explained.

She smiled, “to get the werewolf back?”

“If all goes to plan then yes. I’ll be a hybrid again,” Klaus answered. Hollie could hear the excitement in his voice.

“That’s great Klaus. But next time, keep me in the loop. I worry about you!”

He laughed, “I know you do love. I’ll talk to you soon.”

[][]

10 years after Hollie had first met Klaus outside the Mystic Grill, she was sat on the bench now occupying that very spot. To say things had gotten crazy was an understatement. Klaus had figured out a plan and to do that it required a lot. Including him coming to Mystic Falls (but she didn’t know that yet). His plans had sent the supernatural population of the town into turmoil. Hollie had chosen to stay far far away from all the chaos for fear of being caught in the middle of it all, especially considering none of them was aware of her friendship with Klaus.

Hollie was watching the commotion (or lack thereof) around the town square with her hands wrapped around a Starbucks cup. She was daydreaming about life and what the future may hold for her considering everything that was going on.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed against her leg. Hollie pulled it out and answered it.

“Hey, it’s Hollie.”

“Hello love.”

“Klaus! How’s your evil plan coming along?” She asked.

He couldn’t stop the smile on his face at hearing her voice again. How could someone so innocent and human make him feel so happy? He was an original vampire, the young women shouldn’t affect him that much, “I tell you what. I’ll tell you in person.”

“You what?”

“Look across the square.”

Confused, Hollie looked up across the square to see Klaus stood outside her bookshop, phone to his ear with his signature smirk across his face. She hung up the phone and made her way across to see him.

“You have got to stop sneaking up on me,” she complained as she hugged him.

Klaus smiled, “well it turns out my plans bring me here and I thought I’d surprise you whilst I was here.”

“As much as I’m glad to see you, your presence in town puts me in a tricky position with everyone,” Hollie commented as she unlocked the bookshop.

He sighed, “I know it does. But I want you to stay, as selfish as it sounds.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Klaus. This is my home and no one is going to get rid of me,” she assured.

Klaus squeezed her hand, “that’s good to hear.”

-

“I swear to god I’m going to kill that narcissistic bastard,” Hollie announced as she walked into the house and flopped dramatically onto the sofa.

Klaus chuckled and looked behind him, “I hope you aren’t referring to my love”

“Nope. I’m talking about that great-great something or other overbearing Salvatore,” she complained.

He put his paintbrush down, “what has he done this time?”

“They think it would be a good idea to send me away!” Hollie protested.

Klaus’ face dropped, “why on earth would they think that?”

“Because Stefan believes that if I go somewhere far away you won’t be able to use me for blackmail against them” she explained frustratedly.

“He is aware that such a thing as tracking exists isn’t he?” He muttered frustratedly.

“They only just learnt you're here and they presume because I’m human that you’ll take me or do something you wouldn’t try with the others and goodness knows they’ll have Elena under lock and key. They think I’m not worth the effort to you,” Hollie answered

Klaus sat down next to her, “you know wherever they sent you I would find you.”

“Would you?” She accused

He put a finger under her chin, “Hollie look at me.”

She gave in and met his gaze, “what?” 

“I wouldn’t rest until I could see you again if they took you away,” Klaus whispered.

Hollie broke his gaze and stared at her hands, “don’t say things you don’t mean Klaus.”

“I mean every word I said Hollie,” he assured.

She stood up and began pacing in front of the sofa, “you’re a thousand years old, what could the 10 years you’ve known me to mean? That’s nothing compared to what you’ve lived. I’m nothing compared to everyone you’ve cared about before. I’m nothing to you.”

“That’s complete bullshit.”

Hollie shrugged, “is it?”

Klaus stood up and grabbed her hands, “Hollie Williams you mean so much to me. I wouldn’t be sane without you. I have never felt more human than I feel with you. And that is the best thing I could ask for. You make me feel like more than the monster everyone else sees me as.”

“That’s because you aren’t a monster Klaus,” she argued.

He smirked slightly, “there. That’s what I mean. You see the good in everyone no matter what they’ve done. I couldn’t live without you.”

“You don’t mean that.”

Klaus shook his head, “I do. These 10 years I’ve known you have changed me and I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

“But I’m just a human. What have I got that you couldn’t get anywhere else?” Hollie argued.

He tightened his grip on her, “your my human Hollie. I need you in my life,”

“What are you on about Klaus?” She asked, confused.

“I love you, Hollie Williams.”

“Bullshit.”

“You don’t believe me?” He asked, slightly offended.

“Not in the slightest,” she confirmed.

“I’m not exactly one to discuss feelings..”

“Neither am I, Klaus. But if you are just saying this to protect me from Damon and Stefan?”

Klaus reached down and pushed his lips against hers. It was only briefly but it was enough, “now do you believe me?”

“I do,” she blushed and rested her forehead against his.

“I love you, Hollie Williams”

“I love you too Klaus Mikaelson.”

He pulled her into a tight hug, “and I mean it. If they send you away I will do everything I can to find you. And I won’t rest until I can be with you again.”

Hollie caved, “they want to send me to Europe.”

“That is not going to happen. I promise you.”

“How are you going to prevent them from packing me off?” She asked, curious to see what he would do.

“You are going to stay here. With me.”

“Really?”

Klaus gave her a weak smile, “I’ve already let you out of my sight. And you didn’t come back into my life properly for another 10 years. I’m not about to let that happen again.”

“I’ll go and get my stuff from the boarding house then,” Hollie pulled away from him to leave.

Klaus grabbed her wrist, “that won’t be necessary love.”

“What do you mean? I live there. I have tons of stuff there I need,” she furrowed her brow.

The signature smirk crept onto his face, “I know. And I’ll take you to get the important things that mean a lot. But I have 10 years to catch up to spoil my amazing girlfriend.”

Hollie couldn’t help but laugh, “girlfriend? Aren’t you assuming something there?”

“We’ve just confessed our love and you’re moving in with me. I think I can safely assume that you’re my girlfriend,” he pointed out.

She laughed again “I guess you can Klaus.”

“I love you, Hollie.”

“I. Know. You. Do,” Hollie murmured against his lips between kisses.

[][]

A few days later, at the Salvatore boarding house, the ‘gang’ were gathered in the library. Damon was stood with a glass of bourbon watching impatiently as everyone argued about their next step against Klaus. 

“When was the last time anyone saw Hollie?” He interrupted.

Caroline shrugged, “she was here the other day. Said something about getting her stuff.”

“Why would she need to pick up her stuff?” Stefan questioned, “she’s lived here for years.”

Jeremy inputted, “I saw her a few days ago with a guy and they went inside the bookshop.”

“Did you see what he looked like?” Damon asked.

He shook his head, “I only saw him from behind. He was blond if that helps.”

“Klaus,” Stefan muttered.

Elena shrugged, “what would he want with Hollie? She knows nothing about the plan.”

“Because she’s related to us and he’ll use her for blackmail,” He explained.

Damon put his glass down, “we need to get her back. Carebear you know where he lives right?”

Caroline nodded, “Then let’s get going.”

-

Meanwhile, at the Mikaelson mansion, Hollie and Klaus were in the living room as she attempted to educate her boyfriend on modern entertainment. They were curled up together in the corner of the sofa as Hollie searched for a film to watch it.

Klaus suddenly sat up and Hollie watched as he strained his hearing, “someone’s here. Wait there.”

Hollie shifted uncomfortably as she watched him go to the front door. He opened the door and was thrown against the wall.

“Where’s Hollie?” Damon demanded.

Hollie stepped into the hallway, “I’m here calm down.”

“Why are you here? He questioned.

She glared at him, “that’s none of your business Damon Salvatore.”

“I swear to God Klaus if you’ve kidnapped her I’ll-”

“I’m here of my own choice,” Hollie snapped, “so bugger off and leave me in peace.”

Stefan raised an eyebrow, “Then why are you here?”

“Because she lives here,” Klaus announced with a smirk.

Damon took a step back, “no she doesn’t.”

“Yes I do,” she confirmed.

Stefan glared at her, “since when?”

“Since Klaus asked me to be his girlfriend.”

Damon pinned the original against the wall against, “what the fuck?”

“Oh yeah didn’t I tell you? I’ve known her for 10 years,” Klaus said smugly.

The Salvatores looked at Hollie, “Is this true?”

“Don’t act so surprised. I don’t tell you everything now piss off and leave me be,” Hollie said, “and for future reference, all of you are to leave me out of your evil supernatural plans.”


End file.
